icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pam Puckett
Sarah Samelanie Russo-Puckett '(born November 25, 1967) is Sam´s and Melanie´s mother, who is never seen on screen, but mentioned a lot. Her husband has had no mention, but she was married to him from 1983-2001. Sarah doesn't feed her children often sometimes Sam and Melanie visits their paternal grandparents and they feed the girls often during their visits. In his blogs, Dan Schneider said he would like Sam´s mom to be played by a "well known comedian with a harsh sense of humor"http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2009/11/fun-facts-about-ihave-my-principals.html Characteristics There is not much that is definitely known about Sam´s mother, since most of the information about her comes from Sam´s comments. Nothing positive is ever said about her on the show. She is shown to be quite irresponsible at times, such as when she drove a car although she had laser eye surgery and destroyed locker 239 when she drove her car into the school´s wall (the only time she really influenced an episode up to now). She also has poor planning skills (which led to Sam and Melanie being born on a bus), doesn´t cook for Sam and rarely gets up before noon. Although she has never been arrested (according to one of Carly´s blogs at icarly.com), she apparently frequently has trouble with the police, probably mainly because of her driving. This shows in iMeet Fred when her license and car have been taken by the police and in iCook when Sam says she usually gets her mom out of bed by screaming "There´s a cop at the door and he´s got a warrant!" She is also shown to date new men every week and (according to one of Sam´s blogs) isn´t very picky in chosing her boyfriends. Some quotes about her imply that she isn´t very attractive. According to one of Sam´s blog, her mother maintains poor hygiene and in iFind Lewbert´s Lost Love, Sam mentions her mom doesn´t shave her armpits. Her more crazy quirks include her wearing new bikinis around the house to "break them in" or to beat up her old television with a baseball bat when she buys a new one (an activity Sam apparently takes part in). Sam also said her mom screams at the cat to get a job, but it´s questionable if she really screams at the cat or if Sam just doesn´t want to realize her mother is actually screaming at her. Despite all those crazy and partially quite negative things, she apparently has a nice side, too; she frequently gives Carly and Sam a ride home from school and Sam said her mother likes her hanging out with Carly because she thinks it will "keep Sam out of jail", showing a basic level of concern for her daughter´s future. In iStage an Intervention, she even showed an attempt at parenting when she tried to ground Sam and make her clean her room. 'Tattoos Sam's mother has several tats on her body like she has a tattoo of a foot on her foot then she has unknown characters on her arms, back, and legs. Relationship with Sam Sam´s mother occasionally shows some motherly concern towards Sam. Sam, on the other hand, doesn´t seem to care much about her. Although there´s no sign she hates ''her mother and they sometimes seem to get along pretty well, she didn´t even think it was necessary to take care of her when she had pneumonia. Spouse Jerry Puckett (1983-2001)(divorced) Children Samantha Puckett Melanie Puckett Quotes about Sam´s mother 'iDream of Dance' '''Sam: '''No way I can be around my mom right now. '''Carly: '''You guys fighting? '''Sam: '''No, she´s wearing some gross new perfume ... couldn´t you smell it? '''Carly: '''I just thought your cat peed in the car again. 'iAm Your Biggest Fan ' '''Sam: '''When my mom buys a new bikini, she usually wears it around the house for a few days to "break it in" ... if you´re my friend, you won´t make me look at that. 'iHeart Art' '''Carly: '''It was really nice of your mom to give me a ride home from school '''Sam: '''Nah, she just likes me hanging out with you ´cause she thinks it will keep me out of jail. 'iHate Sam´s Boyfriend' '''Carly: '''Low - Fat cheese in a can? This is what your mom gave you for lunch? '''Sam: '''Hey, I´m just happy she woke up before noon. 'iPromote Techfoots' '''Sam: '''You know, I was born on a bus. '''Freddie: '''Huh? '''Sam: '''My mom´s not good at planning! ''after hiring her personal chef: Sam: 'My mom doesn´t feed me ... and I figured, since I got some real money now, why not? 'iFence Sam: 'My mom keeps screaming at the cat to get a job ... yeah, I don´t know... 'iWin a date Sam: I'm not going! Carly: Oh yes you are! You wanna know why? Sam: Why? Carly: Because when your mother got chicken pox, I helped you rub calamine lotion all over that woman... And those pox were every where'....'' '''Sam: You're a good friend.... iStage An Intervention Sam: 'My mom told me I couldn´t leave the house ´til I clean out my room, sooo ... I locked my door, snuck outta the window and took a bus here. 'iOwe You Carly: 'You took a cab to school? '''Sam: '''I had to. My mom loaned her car to some fisherman and I missed the bus. 'iGo To Japan Carly: 'Don´t you think you should go home and be with your mom? '''Sam: '''What for? '''Carly: '´Cause she´s in bed with pneumonia? 'Sam: '''I´m not a doctor! 'iChristmas Sam: 'My mom bought a new TV. '''Spencer: '''Cool. You´re gonna hook it up? '''Sam: '''Nah, we´re gonna beat the old one with a baseball bat. 'iMeet Fred Sam: 'My mom can drive us (to Fred´s house). '''Carly: '''Did she get her license back? '''Sam: '''I didn´t say that. '''Freddie: '''Did she get her van back from the police? '''Sam: '...Maybe someone else should drive us. '''iDate A Bad Boy Freddie: 'We´re gonna put it in writing that you gotta pay me $50 as soon as it´s done. '''Sam: '''No prob. My mom´s dating a lawyer this week. I´ll have him write us a contract. When Freddie wants to change the contract shortly afterwards: '''Sam: '''Too late ... she´s dating a rabbi now. '''Sam: '''My mom dated a psychologist last year and he said she needed to be more trusting. So, she gave him a key to our house and then, he stole our refrigerator. 'iReunite with Missy Sam: 'getting soup from Carly Aww, just like mom never made. 'iMust Have Locker 239 Sam: 'You´re not gonna believe this! '''Freddie: '''Your mom got a job? '''Sam: '''Okay, let´s not get crazy. '''Sam: '''My mom just had laser eye surgery this afternoon and she´s coming to pick me up, so I´ve got to get outside! '''Freddie: '''This won´t take long ... I´m prepared to offer ... Wait, your mom had laser eye surgery today and she´s driving a car? '''Sam: '''I didn´t say she makes good decisions. '''Freddie: '''And you´re getting in the car ''with her? 'Sam: '''I didn´t say I make good decisions. after Sam´s mom crashes her car into locker 239: '''Sam: '''Nice driving, mom! 'iTake on Dingo about the rundown motel: Carly: 'This is where she (her mom) stays when she comes to town! '''Freddie: '''Why? '''Sam: '''The plastic surgeon works at room 2 - 10. 'iFight Shelby Marx Carly: 'I thought your mom just bought a huge new TV last month. '''Sam: '''She did. But ... You know that senator she´s been dating? ... He stole it. '''Carly: '''A senator stole your TV? '''Sam: '''Yeah, turns out he wasn´t a ''real senator. 'Carly: '''I told your mom there was no such state as "New Kentucky". '''Sam: '''Oh man, did someone post more pics of my mom in a bikini? '''Freddie: '''This is worse! '''Carly: '''What could be ''worse than... '''iCook Freddie: 'Don´t you have some trick to get your mom out of bed? '''Sam: '''Yeah ... I´ll try it ... (screams in Ricky Flame´s ear) GET UP, YOU LAZY BLOB! THERE`S A COP AT THE DOOR AND HE`S GOT A WARRANT! 'iSpeed Date Carly: 'How can I get to know someone in 15 seconds? '''Sam: '''Come on, six of my mom´s best relationships started in 15 seconds! 'iFind Lewbert´s Lost Love After seeing pictures of Lewbert and Marta: Carly: '''You know what we have to do. '''Sam: '''Get my mom to start shaving her armpits? '''Carly: '''SAM!!! '''Sam: It´s like ... two sweaty jungles up in there.... Sam: 'We email Marta ... then buy a weedwhacker for my mom´s armpits. 'iWas A Pageant Girl Carly: 'You were really a beauty pageant girl? '''Sam: '''I didn´t wanna be. My mom forced me. about the fake boobs: '''Carly: '''Return them! '''Sam: '''I can´t. My mom wore them last night. '''Carly: '(shocked/disgusted): Whoah! (drops them) 'Ernie: '''How´s your mom? '''Sam: '''Still the worst! '''Ernie: '(chuckles) Right! [[iBelieve in Bigfoot|'''iBelieve in Bigfoot]] Carly: 'Well there is no such thing as tall pygmies! '''Sam: '''Do you guys want to see the videos of my mom and Gwoojie? '''All: '(All saying a different times) No! '''iPsycho Freddie: Sam´s mom here yet? 'Carly: '''No, they are late ´cause she was bleaching her mustache. '''Carly: '''Can you improve your attitude? '''Sam: '''Yeah probably, with some medication my mom can't afford. (''After Nora texted to Sam's mother that everything is going alright): '''Nora: '''I finally popped that thing on my back. '''Sam: '''Wow, she´s been squeezing that thing since Christmas! (it could have been a zit or pimple) In Fandom Lots of people have made their own conclusions to who exactly she is and how she acts. Though nothing is exact, most think of her as a blonde, overweight drunk lady who often goes off to party and (as proven in the show) dates new men weekly. Many darker fanfictions portray her as an alcoholic who is very abusive towards Sam, although there are no hints of that in the show. Others think of her as a basically caring, but slightly crazy person who just has poor parenting skills. References Category:Characters Category:Puckett Family